supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon
Chameleon is a survivor of the virus and a member/prisoner of the Illuminate. Backstory One day, Charles Malone was driving with his wife and young daughter in the city of Boston when a drunk driver collided with him on the left side. He got out with just whiplash and a mild concussion but his wife and daughter were killed in the accident. After this, he fell into a deep depression, self-medicating through heavy alcohol and drug use. This led him to unemployment, bankrupcy, and ultimately homelessness. One day, strange men in a black car picked him up off the street and drove him to a research facility. He was tested on by Dr. Schmidt with the virus and was one of the first to survive. However, he immediately flew into a fit of rage, killing many. Shmitd slowed him down, but was near death before the Politician arrived to talk him down. Immediately afterword they implanted a device in his brain that alters the production of chemicals in his body. Now he's a tool for them, either feeling the absolute extent of one emotion or being completely emotionally dead. Now a prisoner in his head, he remembers when he would give everything for this numbness. Abilities and powers Chameleon has the ability to change his skin color and gain different superpowers epending on his emotions. Anger and Stress When angry or stressed, Chameleon turns yellow and gains extremely increased muscular power making him capable of incredible physical feats, such as: *being able to lift over 23 tons *applying 4.6 tons of force to an object *withstanding approximately 17 tons of force before losing consciousness *running at a recorded max speed of 77 mph *being able to jump approximately 300 feet high and 350 feet long with a running start Sadness and Fear When sad or frightened, Chameleon turns blue and can slow time around him. Chameleon's "default" slowdown rate and area of effect are 10 seconds per real time second and 30 miles at all angles respecively. His recorded maximum area of effect is 5 miles, which he can hold for approximately 3 minutes before passing out. He is able to stop time completely in a 30 mile radius for one minute before passing out. Compassion and Love Whenever he feels compassion or love, Chameleon turns pink and can heal himself or others through skin-on-skin contact. When healing others, his targets heal fresh bullet wounds in under 10 seconds (exact length is dependent on gun, angle, and wounded area), can grow back limbs in under 30 seconds, and can be cured of any disease in under a minute. Chameleon himself has a much more powerful healing factor, recovering almost immediately from even the most severe injuries almost immediately. For example, high caliber sniper rifle rounds are healed so quickly that the bullets do not pierce his skull. The most damage he has sustained in this form to date was from a 3 megaton nuclear bomb, which left him with fractures over his entire body and internal bleeding, but no radiation poisoning. Unlike his other forms, Chameleon cannot apply this power any more liberally or conservatively than its default. The effect of his healing is static. Happiness and Relaxation When happy or relaxed, Chameleon turns green and controls the heat of the Earth's atmosphere. He can make the atmosphere in a 1 mile radius 120 degrees Farenheit without physically taxing himself. His maximum recorded area of effect was 50 miles at 120 degrees Farenheit for 5 minutes before losing consciousness, and his maximum recorded temperature was 100 billion degrees Kelvin in a 20 foot radius for 3 seconds before passing out. He is either immune to his power's effects or automatically adapts to it. Category:Illuminate Category:Military Category:Emotional Power Link Category:Multiple Forms Category:Male